


"Get off the floor, please."

by FeralCreed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>agent-coulson-to-you said:<br/>I def headcanon that Clint and Pietro prank each other, rough house, spar, and basically just constantly mess with each other on their downtime, but when they are in the field, they are both super aware of each other and mother hen the shit out of each other when the other is hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The archery range has always been Clint's favourite spot. He's nested in the rafters plenty of times when he can't sleep, and sometimes even in a lean-to of targets. In one corner is a full sized fridge crammed with all his favourite drinks and snacks, enough to last him for several days at a time if he lived there. Jarvis doesn't let anyone in without permission, not even Natasha. Pietro is the only exception to that rule.

An exception that he thoroughly abuses. Clint groans in frustration when his arrow disappears for the third time and lowers his bow. “Hey, c'mon, brat,” he yells. “I need to actually hit the target.”

His arrows appear in the center of the target and Pietro stands next to it, grinning. “Oh, come on, old man. You hit the bulls-eye every time!”

“One more time never hurt,” Clint protests. He points his arrow toward his boyfriend, scowling as he nocks it. “Let me shoot, you jerk.”

“Last night you said you loved me, Barton. Make up your mind.” Pietro grins at him in a way that clearly shows he knows what his boyfriend is thinking, and Clint just rolls his eyes.

“Stay out of the way,” the archer insists. He pauses for half a moment, glaring at the man who is giving him an innocent look. When Clint shoots, his arrow doesn't disappear. It sprouts from the center of Pietro's chest, and Clint's heart stutters to a stop before he realizes his boyfriend is holding it rather than having been shot. “Jesus, Pietro!”

“Can I help you?” the Sokovian asks, innocently.

“You brat!”

“And you love it.” Pietro flicks his tongue out to lick his bottom lip and, yeah, okay, Clint won't even try to deny that. He twirls the arrow between his fingertips and saunters toward Clint, teasing his boyfriend's arm with the feathering of the arrow. “Thought you never missed a shot, old man.”

“Not unless my asshole boyfriend is in the way.”

“Still love me?”

“More than ever.” Clint doesn't bother trying to figure out if there's a flicker of insecurity in his lover's voice. That will always be the answer. Pietro could do so much better, but Clint is the one he loves, and the archer has always tried to do everything he could to deserve it. He tugs Pietro closer by the collar of his shirt and kisses him, unashamed and loving.

“Agent Barton, Mr Maximoff, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a team meeting being held in a few minutes on one of the common floors. Sir has requested Mr Maximoff's presence in the workshop before the meeting for a brief discussion of some new tech.” Jarvis' voice is apologetic, but Clint whines in annoyance anyway. He gives Pietro one last kiss before pulling away, hanging his bow on the wall before he grabs Pietro's hand in his and tugs him toward the elevator.

“You go have fun with Tony and I'll be waiting with the others, okay?”

“Yeah,” Pietro says, squeezing his hand before darting off to the stairwell. Clint shakes his head at his boyfriend's enthusiasm and goes for the elevator instead. He leans against one of the couches at the back, waiting for his boyfriend to finish with Tony and join them. Tony is apparently excused from the meeting due to the fact that the genius had already firmly made his mind up and was already behind on some projects.

Clint sees the blur coming just in time to stick his foot out, and as hopes, Pietro falls for it. Or over it, rather. The speedster sprawls on the floor, wind knocked out of him with a grunt. Steve raises an eyebrow from where he'd been talking at the front of the room, pausing to give them time to sort things out.

“You didn't see that coming?” Clint asks, voice full of faux concern.

“Fuck you, Barton,” Pietro grumbles.

“Not in public, brat, geez. I never knew you were an exhibitionist.”

“I'm not,” the Sokovian protests.

“Get off the floor, please,” Steve says, his voice full of long-suffering and patience.

Rather than replying, Pietro brings Clint down next to him with a well-placed leg roll. Clint hits the ground with a thud, groaning as he lets his head fall back against the tile. Pietro rolls over and lays on top of him, making himself quite comfortable on a human-sized pillow since he has the opportunity. He nuzzles his boyfriend's neck, murmuring a quite phrase to him that makes Clint blush.

“That works,” Steve says calmly, and he goes back to the discussion for which the team meeting had been called. Clint whines about it, but most of the team is ignoring them. Natasha and Wanda are fully capable of dividing their attention anyway. Pietro squeaks as Clint rolls over, trapping the younger man beneath him, but his protest is cut off when Clint kisses him.

“Boys, please,” Steve calls. “We can move into a board room and I'll have Thor sit between you.” Since that is a threat very likely to be carried out, the two pout but settle down. At the moment, they're sprawled on the common room floor, and Bruce is kind enough to throw a blanket at them. Pietro makes a pleased noise and pulls it over toward them, although Clint snatches it with a tut.

Sit up, Clint signs. Pietro rolls his eyes but does so, leaning back against Clint's chest. The archer pulls the blanket around his shoulders, letting his boyfriend tug on the corners of the blankets to keep him close. Once he hooks his chin over his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist, Clint is actually quite happy to be in a meeting. For once.

Until Pietro starts rocking back against him. It's subtle at first, and they're near the back of the room anyway, so nobody besides Natasha and Wanda notice. The younger Maximoff blushes and looks away, but Natasha is smirking subtly at them. And for all the teasing that he did earlier... well, Clint's the one who has a bit of an exhibitionist streak. He stays right where he is, face growing steadily redder as he starts getting hard. Pietro squirms and wriggles, apparently innocent of the way he's pressing back against Clint's crotch.

“We're going to adjourn for fifteen minutes and then meet in the board room,” Steve says. Pietro is blushing faintly, but that's nothing compared to Clint's colour. The two of them disappear, Clint hissing in his boyfriend's ear and Pietro looking thoroughly unashamed. He licks his bottom lip and murmurs something Sokovian in Clint's ear that makes him pick up the pace. Everyone else on the team rolls their eyes, almost collectively, and gravitate into the kitchen area in search of snacks.

The two of them make it to the board room within the allotted time, Clint with a bit of a smirk and Pietro faintly blushing. Both of them have messy hair and wrinkled shirts, and it's obvious what they were up to. But given the way Pietro's holding onto Clint's hand almost shyly, and the way that Clint is smiling back at him, nobody really complains much.


	2. Chapter 2

Before long, there's another mission, one of the first in which both the Maximoff twins are fighting in. With all the problems that come up, it's not uncommon for the team to split into several groups, and Pietro went through far more SHIELD channels than his sister due to the whole almost dying thing. Once the dust settled, he wasted no time with sitting around, and Clint's gotten used to having someone fast enough to always have his back.

Well, almost always, Clint thinks as he dives off the side of a building. He doesn't have a grappling arrow because he forgot to grab one, so he's mostly relying on an exploding arrow to take out the window in the building across from him before the archer hits it himself. Fortunately the arrows work, but not-so-fortunately, he lands among the glass and butchers the landing. Clint curses at the top of his lungs as glass shards puncture his shoulders and back in a hundred different places.

“Clint!” shouts a panicked voice over the comms.

“Ow,” he moans back eloquently. “Ngh.”

“Hawkeye?” Natasha asks. And okay, that makes him feel bad.

“I'm fine. Bad landing.”

“Did you jump off a building again, Barton?” Tony asks, and he sounds amused more than anything when Clint mutters a 'shaddup Stark'.

He doesn't have time to say anything else because a blue-and-silver blur whips him away. Clint screeches in protest, and is later reliably informed that he sounded like a panicked dinosaur. But Pietro is clearly having none of his protests, and sets Clint down closer to the rest of the team. After a boop to his nose – and seriously, who does that any more? Well, his super cute boyfriend apparently – Pietro dashes back into battle.

Clint yells at him for taking chances, especially when Pietro shows back up at the end of the mission with bloody tears in his suit from bullet holes. They mother hen the shit out of each other over the slightest injury, and on missions, it's no different. Wanda is a bit of a mother to her brother, just because of the way they always had to look out for each other, but nobody is worse than Clint and Pietro.

“Look at this,” Pietro says, his voice fond and exasperated at the same time. “You're lucky you don't heal quickly. We'd have an even harder time getting the glass out.” He comes around from where he'd been standing at his boyfriend's back and cups his chin in his hands to kiss him, the touch soft and lingering.

“I know,” Clint replies, having heard this a million times before. “But I make up for it by being cute.”

“That you do.” Pietro kneels between his legs, because Clint has to stay hunched over to let Natasha pull pieces of glass out of his back. He braces his elbows on the archer's knees and smiles at him, not minding in the least when Clint reaches forward to kiss him again. Clint whimpers under his breath several times, but Pietro is there to comfort him through all of it. By the time they get back to the Tower and its medical bay, nearly all the pieces are gone, but Pietro insists that Clint get checked out and bandaged by the doctors there anyway.

“So unnecessary,” Clint complains, because that's all he ever does when he's in the medbay. “Annoying and stupid and weird and why even.”

“Because you're reckless and self-endangering and you would never admit if you were hurt. So I have to make sure you're okay.” Pietro buries both hands in Clint's hair, and the archer faceplants into his stomach with a huff. The Sokovian chuckles when his boyfriend says something and scratches a little harder at his scalp. “I can't understand you.”

Clint pulls back enough to prop his chin on Pietro's stomach. “You are evil for making me sit here in a hospital when we could be cuddling. But I really, really love you.”

Something hot and vibrant flares up in Pietro's spine at the words, unfurling from the base to his heart. “I really, really love you too.” Clint smiles, bright and happy despite the fact they're due to stay here for almost another hour, and Pietro can't help smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the last chapter, but it works, right? Probably. Maybe. Hope so! And thanks to everyone reading and commenting and leaving kudos. Comments and snickerdoodle cookies are the way to many a wayward author's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about these nerds on tumblr: the-star-spangled-bucky. Request your own fics too! Any ships and prompts are a-okay.


End file.
